For Eternity
by lilith86
Summary: Along the lines of the manga till the last volume so beware of some spoilers, somewhat more romantic I guess tho, with elements of the Stoker novel and the Dracula movie by Coppola. AxS with slight PxS, rated M just in case. My first story so bear with me


This is my first story, never tried writing anything, at least nothing that would be seen by anyone else!! It's a one shot thing which is basically along the lines of the Hellsing manga so it's not that original but slightly more romantic I guess. Please don't hate me if it sucks hehe

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything related to the Hellsing anime and OVA series or the manga, the Dracula novel by Stoker or the Dracula movie by Coppola even though there are many elements from them… if they did belong to me I definitely would not be writing fanfics here!!

For Eternity

"I will ravish you then kill you and turn you into my humble servant" he snarled insanely into her ear as he held on tightly to her. Suddenly all went dark and all she could see were a pair of crimson eyes look at her as a voice told her; "You will not last long" and asked: "What is your choice?" Seras could not breathe, panic stricken she got up screaming and panting only to realise that it was just another dream. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she realised how cold the room was and felt the dark presence close by.

"You're all right" a composed voice said behind her, "It was just another dream Seras Victoria" as a strong arm came round her shoulders. Glancing side ways she saw her master looking down at her with a look of genuine concern on his face. She fell onto him, crying and pulling at his coat, like a small girl again, like she had done for the past week. "_How pathetic he must think I am" _she thought to herself.

"Come come now, police girl, that's not the way for a Draculina of mine to behave" he said with a tinge of mirth in his voice.

"Sorry master, you're quite right, this is really silly of me!" she replied pulling herself up and wiping her tears.

Alucard got up arranging his red coat and she ventured a look at his bright red eyes and said "Thank you master… for looking after me" thanking the darkness for hiding her blushing face, if that stopped him from seeing it anyway.

"You're my first creation in a very long time, it's my duty to take care of you" he replied as he vanished into the darkness from where he came. "_Could it be? After all these years she has returned? My bride, my one true love who died with a broken heart, banished from heaven for eternity…. Has she returned to me? The look in those eyes.. there was no mistaking it, it was the same look even though it's now a pair of red eyes I see and not black like she had….. my long gone Elisabetha.."_ he thought

It had been just over a week from that faithful night when she died to her world and joined the creatures of the night. Sighing deeply and hugging her pillow for comfort she eased herself into bed again, thinking of her master… Alucard, as she closed her eyes again and tried to get some sleep which she _really_ needed now.

-------------------------------------

"Follow me Police girl, keep firing, aim at the heart and kill them, we have to find that vampire" Alucard said as they made their way through the ghoul infested Irish castle.

Footsteps announced a new visitor unlike the ghouls they had just dealt with, Father Anderson from the Vatican's 13th division himself!

"Stay back Seras, I will deal this this _human_ myself!" Alucard said as he moved forward.

"Y.. yes master…" she hesitantly replied, she knew this was no ordinary human, she could feel it.

The battle commenced and she caught flashes of her master fighting in between gun shots and the clanging of steel knives.

Suddenly she saw it, that scene which she always dreaded and hoped would never arrive; her master in danger! Caught at the mercy of that man. She could not stand there and watch, whether it was duty or love for her master that pushed her, she got up and ran at an unimaginable speed which she herself did not know she was capable of and shielded him as a dozen blessed silver bayonets shot at him. The impact was horrible, she could feel the silver burn through her flesh and thought she was about to die. Alucard moved forward, a look of utter disbelief and astonishment on his face and let her fall into his arms. Integra and her men appeared in time to hold Fr. Anderson back but Seras did not know what was going on around her, all she knew was that she felt his presence embrace her and say something to her telling her to hold on as he pulled the blades out of her mutilated body and then picked her up into his arms and carried her away.

----------------------------------------

She blinked and fluttered her eyelids, the dim light coming through as she focused on her surroundings and instantly felt the throbbing pain all over her body and groaned.

"Those blades where silver ones blessed with holy water, they wouldn't have hurt me much but could have been fatal to you, silly police girl" she heard a distant voice tell her. She got up as a hand supported her back and she sat up next to him as he looked down at her.

"If one of those blades had hit your heart not even I could do anything to help you by now Seras" he said with a very serious look on his face as he tipped her head up to face him while he spoke to her.

"I couldn't help it master, I thought he would kill you and I could not stand there doing nothing and watch you die!" she wailed as tears started streaming down her face. "I love you master, even though I try to think that I am only grateful towards you, I cannot hide it any longer, I have to admit now that I love you…. Alucard…" and she buried her face in his coat as she sobbed while he remained extraordinarily impassive to her assertion.

"Don't be stupid Seras! This is not the time for petty feelings! Hellsing is at war with dark forces never seen before!" he said sternly pushing her away from him with a little bit too much force then he intended knocking her already fragile body against the bed. He immediately helped her up but she pushed him away looking irritated and hurt.

"Stupid human feelings only make you weaker and act foolishly, this was a typical example! It is no way for a true vampire to act!" he said with a tinge of frustration.

"Now drink, my blood it will make you stronger and recover quicker as you become my equal" he said extending his wrist to her.

"No Master, I cannot. I, I don't think I'm ready for that". _"In truth I would have done it Master, but that means becoming your equal and you might not be all out to protect me anymore as you do now and I would not be able to take that"_ she said to herself. "Maybe this means that I cannot love you. Do you think me unworthy of your love now? Maybe you don't ever have any feelings except those of hate and revenge. Don't you too love Master?" she pleaded between fits of sobbing and crying as she pounded her fists on his chest.

He calmly removed her shaking hands off his chest and in a grave voice with a far away look on his face he said: "Vampires do not love Seras, love is an irrelevant feeling only for lowly humans, we vampires go way beyond such an insignificant feeling. Some day you will understand, Seras Victoria, until then…. you still have a lot to learn…you still cling onto your human existence even though it is now gone and do foolish things and speak highly of such a pointless thing as any deprived creature would. Grow up Seras and take care of yourself, until then, I will not acknowledge you in any way. Sometimes I even wonder if I made a mistake giving you that option that night." And with that he got up and left her side without looking back at her. She stood there aghast unable to cry feeling completely empty and insignificant. Frying herself to death in the sun was becoming a very welcoming option at this point.

Even if she might be the one who could make him whole again, heal the wound that he himself had inflicted upon himself ages ago, he would not let her act this way, putting her life in danger, even if it meant pushing her away. Nothing awaited that vampire if she died but endless torment and he would not allow another woman do that for him, not again.

------------------------------

"That girl is very fond of you Alucard and you know that. Don't act as if you don't care because I know it's not true and you know it too. I knew it immediately; as soon as you brought her back with you from that village, that even you, the strongest of all vampires had… sentiments… and gave in to them finally" said Integra as she looked out of her office window at the rising sun, a thin line of smoke rising and curling up into the ceiling from her fragrant cigar.

"Impressively perceptive! Is this what they call female intuition or is it a personal recollection?" he chuckled, _"but she's right"_ he thought. She was no ordinary girl and he had noticed that immediately. Something fell into place as soon as he set his eyes on hers that night. Something deep within her soul called to him.

"Don't take this lightly Alucard, that girl is suffering, at least she would deserve an explanation don't you think? And don't you even dare to turn this on me, I know what my feelings are and as far as you're concerned, it's none of your business at all and you definitely do not feature in any of them."

"Oh, aren't we edgy this morning? Don't worry master, I will talk to her in good time" he said as he bowed.

"Very well, I should hope so, make sure you take care of her, we have hard times coming ahead, she must be fit and ready for action when called, I will not tolerate blundering idiots who cannot work in my agency and jeopardize the lives of my men; you may leave."

"Yes master, as you wish, one last thing however, my offer to make you immortal is still open, do not think I have forgotten you, my master. Oh and you could also do with a mate you know, there are quite a few nice chaps out there." he replied with a grin on his face.

"You think me that stupid, Alucard? Submitting myself to you and becoming your pawn? No thank you, _I_ am your master and it will be so till THE DAY I DIE! And yes I will die, I will not become one of them which I hunt, never! Don't think you can read a woman's mind so easily just because of your powers. A female mind is too intricate, even for you, you are just a male after all, like the rest of the garbage out there. Now leave!" she said as she savagely stubbed the cigar out on her silver ashtray.

--------------------------------------

In her room down in the bowels of the Hellsing mansion Seras could finally get some rest after the mission. She was feeling very tired and confused not only because of the fact that she wasn't having any decent meals now but also because what Alucard had told her kept coming to mind_…. "Vampires don't love, Seras, love is an irrelevant feeling only for lowly humans, we vampires go way beyond such an insignificant feeling. Some day you will understand, Seras Victoria, until then…. You still have a lot to learn…" _

She let herself down on her bed with an ungraceful thump and started taking off her now horribly soiled uniform. She was still trying to put the kiss Pip gave her out of her mind. That mercenary Hellsing had to hire after the mess with the Valentine brothers. She always knew he was a womaniser, "_all men are"_ she told herself, but the fact that someone showed her some affection still left an impression on her. Was it even affection? From what she saw he went after anything with breasts and slender legs and she was well endowed for that matter. Then again, why should she feel anything when her master told her that vampires should not have such feelings? Maybe she would never be a full vampire like her master… he would never be proud of her…. Maybe he realised that and that was why he seemed so distant from her these days. She took off her boots and stockings and her skirt full of dirt and blood from the last battle… _"what girl would end up looking like this after a day's work?"_ she thought to herself feeling disgusted as she thought of what she became. She quickly shook this thought out of her head however. She started unbuttoning her shirt, now torn in all places with patches of dried blood all over…. Pip would make a nice ghoul however she thought and giggled to herself. He definitely had no chance of becoming a vampire with all the women he slept around with till then but a brainless servant with his looks could do sometimes she thought with a mischievous grin on her face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she quickly wiped away her impish look and composed herself. It could not be her master she thought, he wouldn't bother knocking but simply appear… the thought of him seeing her made her aware of her almost nakedness and she blushed but brushed away the thought immediately… "_Why would he bother watch over me when I'm so useless she thought, he has better things to do. It could be Walter with some breakfast however"_ she thought. In the meantime the person behind the door didn't wait for her reply but opened the door and ventured inside. Panic stricken Seras screamed and said she wasn't decent to which she was answered with a good humoured chuckle and a reply "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a woman in that state"

"Pip!! How dare you come in to a lady's room like that?! Go out!!" she screamed adamantly, colour rising to her pale cheeks.

"Oh, come on Seras I only came to say thank you for your help today, you got me out of a tight situation" he said as he moved forward and let his eyes drop onto her well exposed breasts. Noticing this Seras turned bright red and tried to hide herself with her hands only to realise that this was practically useless.

"Please excuse me for a minute let me get dressed, then you can thank me as much as you like!!" she said stepping back to hide herself in the shadows of her room.

"That won't be necessary" he said with a boyish grin on his face, the same look he gave her after he had kissed her earlier. Moving forward suddenly he pinned her against the wall holding her wrists firmly in each hand; she did not have much energy now to push him off. He looked down at her and despite all her anger Seras suddenly felt warm inside as she saw his bright smiling eyes looking down at her… big blue eyes, not the red eyes she always dreamed of however.

"Thank you" he whispered, so close to her face she could smell the tobacco and coffee in his breath, and leaned forward kissing her full on the lips. She gasped but did not pull away, giving in to the kiss with as much force as he did. He let her hands go, circling her waist and exploring her back beneath the shirt. His touch on her skin sent a tingling feeling down her spine and she felt the room spin around her and let out a moan. Still kissing her he pulled off her shirt, grabbed her and put her gently on the bed as she slipped her hands through his hair, sending his hat whirling across the room and pulled him down, never stopping the kiss. When he finally moved back and looked in her eyes all she could do was stare back at him with a flushed face and trembling hands. _"Wha wouldt master say if he saw me now?"_ she thought. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then her chin, and jaw line and moved down to her neck and then her chest as she deftly made his shirt disappear in an instant. She moaned pulling him closer to her and arching her back as he left a trail of wet kisses down her chest.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked as he ripped a small cut on the skin of his chest. Seras froze at the sight of his blood dripping down his chest.

"Help yourself" he said with a grin on his face "if not I'll just bleed to death right here I guess" and he winked.

"I obviously will have to abstain from certain forms of interaction with you given my state, but this will do I guess" he said, a pleading look on his face like a small boy in front of his favourite candy.

Suddenly the room seemed to darken and become colder and they heard a voice full of malice and irritation say "Move away, mercenary, or I'll have to rip you apart this very instant" as the dark form of Alucard appeared in the shadows of the room. Seras froze, with a look of horror on her face, pushed Pip off and covered herself with her pillow, as her face took on the whitest shade of pale imaginable and started to tremble uncontrollably. Pip stood up calmly facing Alucard with his usual unruffled look and replied "You have no business here vampire, I was just thanking Seras for her help."

The look on Alucard's face was one of utter fury that Seras had never seen, even his hat and glasses could not hide it. Through clenched teeth, long fangs gleaming dangerously he warned in reply: "Leave the room at once and do not interfere with my servant again unless you want to join your pals in hell, she only did her job and does not require special thanks for it, she is well paid and taken care of to do it!"

Pip looked back at Seras who was now beyond words staring wide eyed at her master. "Doesn't seem so if you ask me. Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then sweetie" he said with a smile and walked out of the room, his long blond plait swinging behind him like a pendulum, picking his shirt and hat from the floor on the way closing the door calmly behind him as Seras fumbled with her pyjamas putting them on as quickly as possible to hide her almost nakedness.

Seras looked at her master with terror written clearly on her face. She dared not look him straight in the eyes. She could not understand why he was making such a scene but knew that he was furious for some reason and was afraid of what he would do to her now.

"That, Celas Victoria, was the most stupid and disgusting behaviour I have ever seen and which I would never have expected from you!" he spat at her with a livid look on his face. He removed his glasses and hat throwing them unceremoniously on the table next to him as he moved closer to Seras who now feared for her very non-life.

"M… Master…" she said… "I….I… don't know what got into me, I'm sorry…" as she lowered her head and felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She did not know why she said it, her mind told her she had done nothing wrong, but the fact that he was here getting all passionate about it also made her feel guilty, almost as if she had betrayed him.

"You are now a vampire, you must get accustomed to feelings of loneliness and despair. You are my creation, your pride as a Draculina does not allow you to hog on the first idiot that comes your way, particularly some piece of filth like that!" he said with a bitter look on his face that made her shiver.

He moved closer and sat down beside her on the bed with a softer look on his face as he held her chin and made her look at him, his red eyes gleaming like coals "You're ready to loose it all for that man? Someone who will never come close to deserving you?"

"I'm sorry master, it was stupid of me I know" she said, tears streaming down her face… _"Loose it all?? What the heck is he talking about, does he actually think I would go that far? Good to know how much faith he has in me!_" she thought feeling a bit hurt now.

"It's ok. Good thing I came in time and stopped you before things got out of hand hmm?" he said with a mischievous smile on his face which made him look so devastatingly handsome. Seras could do nothing but smile at him sheepishly as he pulled her close to him and hugged her as he used to do before, when she would wake up from her bad dreams. Resting his chin on her head as he held her close to him he said "Don't worry Seras, it's ok, I'll take care of you more from now on, but you don't try anything silly again, not now at least, until you've grown up a bit" and he pulled her back to look at her and smiled, his red eyes now looking softer than usual.

"Yes master, thank you" she replied trying to read his inscrutable face as he moved in closer and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"Now get dressed and get some rest, we're in for some serious work in the coming hours" he said as he got up, putting on his glasses and hat and started to vanish into the shadows.

"Yes master!! Thank you" she said with her usual chirpy voice and he smiled to himself as he disappeared.

"_That was a close one"_ he thought to himself. _"That son of a bitch thinks he can come here and claim what is Mine!" I'd better make sure he doesn't get too close to her again, at least while I can keep an eye on them."_

_--------------------------------------------- _

The battle was raging on; outside the Millennium Battalions of vampires were feasting over the bodies of the Wild Geese as they tried to hold them back and the unfortunate civilians who were caught in this blood bath.

"Hold them back, we must not let them enter the building!!" yelled Pip. "Seras, you attack, kill all in your way and make sure you come back alive!" he told her.

"Yes Sir!!" she said and ran off holding her oversized weapon, he watched her as she ran at an incredible speed, ripping and squashing anything that came in her way. _"Better stay on her good books"_ he mused as he held back the monsters from approaching further.

It was more than she could take, the werewolf was much stronger than the rest, she caught Seras by the neck and flung her to the floor. Seras screamed as the werewolf attacked and thought she was about to die when something stopped the werewolf's blow. Startled, Seras looked up to see the werewolf howl in pain and surprise lounging back and falling to the ground writhing in agony and Pip lying next to her, blood gushing from a big wound in his chest. With a rasping breath, in between fits of bloody coughs he managed to hold her hand. "I'm sorry Seras… it's as far as I can go I guess…. who would have thought… I would die here in this bloody mess!" he wheezed and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Drink my blood Seras, and together we will crush them, drink it!" and with that, his grip on her hand loosened and his eyes lost their glow.

With tears welling in her eyes Seras bent down and took in his blood, the first taste of fresh human blood she ever had. As she got up she felt stronger and determined.

"Let's do it Pip!" and charged at the werewolf who was still dazed on the floor crushing its head and penetrating its chest with all her force.

"Take care of the wounded and gather the dead soldiers" she told the others as she moved outside ready to help her master and Integra with the battle outside.

What she saw made her flesh crawl, Walter, her friend and companion in Hellsing, fighting against Alucard. Integra stood there aghast unable to speak feeling utterly betrayed.

"Kill him" she finally ordered to which Alucard bowed.

"Seras, follow Integra and show the Major what you're made of!" Alucard told her.

"Yes Master!!" replied Seras in a determined voice.

"Wonderful aren't they those women, my master and beloved servant, but they're all mine, mine alone, not yours Walter" he taunted.

"Enough of your chit chat Alucard, now let's fight!"

The major did not turn out to be much of an opponent, an obese dwarf like him only made futile attempts to save himself now that his companions were not there to protect him. Against Integra's vengeful sword and Seras's new found strength and determination he did not last long.

-------------------------------------

"That's all you can do Count? The master of vampires? You're pathetic, don't you know those weapons were made by yours truly? Do you think they have some effect on me?" cried Walter in sheer malice.

The count now summoned all his powers releasing all the lives he had consumed attacking with all his might but Walter still held on. For the second time in all his existence, Alucard, or better Vlad of Wallachia felt helpless and almost gave up. He closed his eyes and remembered how he could not do anything to save his beloved centuries ago, and once again he was not able to save his beloved this time either and a crimson tear started trickling down his pale angular face.

"Don't give up Master, I'm ready to help you now, I CAN help you now, let me drink your blood this time" he heard Seras cry.

"I thought you did not want to leave your human existence by tainting yourself with my blood Seras…." he said.

"I am ready now master, I know I am able to help you now and I don't care about who I was, it's what I will be with you that matters now!"

"Very well then Seras, do it, and join me as I walk the darkness, become a No Life Queen!"

Seras moved closer to him, feeling his cold armour and tangling her hands in his long black hair, her master, warrior of the order of the Dracul, direct descendant of Attila. With some trepidation but also determination she licked the single crimson tear that had made its way down his cheek.

"Now I can fight next to you Master" she said.

"No, I am no longer your master, you are now my equal but you still belong to me Seras Victoria, remember that, and now, let's finish him"

And with that final order, removing the final seal he summoned all his powers as they both charged at the treacherous being who they once called Walter, their faithful friend.

Integra watched from a distance with tears in her eyes, as her once devoted companion and long time friend fell to his knees while her two loyal servants, demons to the world finished him and saved England, the Queen and the rest of the world from an endless war.

She could not help but smile as she saw their shadows mingle together from a distance, and moved away looking for survivors, just to fill the time and give them their space.

--------------------------------------------

They were both thoroughly exhausted. Sitting atop the highest tower of the Hellsing Mansion looking at the large golden moon.

"So I am now somewhat your equal Master?" she asked as they sat silently side by side.

"That small amount of my blood you had was not enough to turn you into a No Life Queen, Seras" he replied still looking at the beautiful moon up above.

"What?? Then how was I able to fight beside you? You let me fight knowing how weak I am?" she asked flabbergasted.

"No Seras, what you did was not the feat of a weakling but the exploit of a real Draculina with real potential… as is expected from my fledgling, none the less" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I see" said Seras looking down at her gloved hands to hide her face from him, but he could sense disappointment in her voice now.

"What is is Seras?" he inquired still gazing at the bright moon.

"So I'm still not worthy of your care now master? Am I… am I still not supposed to feel anything towards you now? I… I'm still not allowed to love you?" she asked hoping that this would not make him lose his temper like the last time she asked him, still looking down at her hands unable to look up to him and face his reaction.

"Seras" he said, as he gently held her face to make her look at him, her bright eyes and golden hair, her pale skin, shining in the moon light "Vampires do not love, love is insignificant for a creature that lives through the ages like we can".

Still looking up at him, his bright eyes more mesmerising than ever, stray locks of hair creating shadows over his face, her eyes welled with tears but she would not avert her gaze, if he could read her then he had to realise now what she was feeling, what she felt for him for so long but that he did not seem to realise or did not want to see. He did not have that sadistic grin on his face now, he looked serious, calm and powerful like a real wise king should.

Looking into her eyes, leaning forward feeling her shaking beneath his hands he said "A vampire goes beyond love Seras, a vampire only holds devotion, utter and complete fidelity that is eternal and imperishable, and that devotion, I now bestow on you, my immortal beloved Seras Victoria" as he moved closer and kissed her gently as tears flowed down her face like a river, the river that had once taken away his beloved and now gave him another chance to find pure eternal happiness that would purify and mend his fragile, broken soul.

Pulling back he looked down at her, sheer surprise written all over her face and he smiled affectionately at her.

"Am I grown up enough to do something stupid now Master?" she asked playfully, bright crimson eyes shining like rubies caught in the moonlight, to which he answered with a growl and brought his lips crushing down onto hers with all the passion he had restrained for a long time now.

That night she gave herself, for the first time to him, for the first time to anyone, as he gave her himself completely and she healed his wounded soul and made him whole again after he had crossed oceans of time to find her. That night they vowed that their devotion would be perpetual as they accompanied each other into eternity, the real No Life King and finally, his Queen.

The End

Hope you liked it or at least don't hate my guts for making a mess of your favourite anime hehehe… if you want leave a review, you are free to do so. Thanks :)


End file.
